Vampire High
by BloodySnowDeathDemon
Summary: so heres a story my cousin ashley dared me to write if you like please tell me to continue
1. Chapter 1 At First Bite

chapter 1

at first bite

"I'm really nervous Ryou."Yugi said As he and his friends got ready for their first day at their new school.

"Hey don't be like that Yug.I'm sure it's gonna be fun."Joey said as he smiled revealing his razor,sharp fangs."I'm sure ya gonna have lot's a fun so no need to worry."Yugi smiled this time showing his own fangs like pointed daggers. He was smiling although Yugi was still a bit nervous the first day would be the worst he just knew it would be. He then put on a black,and white stripped sweater,a pair of black jeans and his favorite purple splattered hoodie. His friends dressed much the same together they stepped out of the safety of the cars dark,tinted windows and were met by the sparkling rays of the rising sun._What a beautiful sight.)**  
**_ Yugi thought but then his thoughts were rudely interrupted by his brother Yami.

"Hello any home Yugi?"He said grinning showing his glittering fangs."Well today's your first day and if anyone messes with you come tell me."Yami tease.

"Oh grow up Yami."Yugi said in a mocking tone while he rolled his then put on his headphones and listened to the music so loudly his friends could easily tell what song he was listening to.(By the way it was lady gaga's poker face X3)

Yami watched his little brother and thought for a moment.

"Hey Marik,Ryou,Joey you think you could keep an eye on Yugi for me i know you have every class with him.I just don't want him to get into any trouble." The three looked at Yami for a moment then turned to him.

"Yami what makes you think we wouldn't he's our best friend!"Ryou giggled knowing Yugi was unable to hear him over the blasting music.

"You guys are the best!"Yami cheered as the four raised and gave each other a high five.

as the group walked on they soon reached the enormous doors to the school, all stared in amazement at the vast campus,the large,enchanting building,and the stone stairwell leading up to the doors that had large golden griffin statues.

"Wow! This is amazing!"Yugi continued to stare in wonder

"Well at they sure know how to make a school."Yami said as he eyed the huge picture carved into the stone of the the doors busted open releasing a swarm of bats that didn't scare the group a bit for this was the usual bat infested type of manor they lived in them scared them was what came next...

* * *

Dawn:Well that was a cliff hanger im not sure if i shall continue so please **please **review! tell me if i should add another chapter or not n-n

Luna:Well i had no part in this if you liked it was my idea if not it was hers.

Dawn:HEY!WELL REVIEW THANXZ.


	2. Chapter 2 First Blood?

Dawn:well since i haven't gotten any bad reviews and some (mainly 2)people want me to continue i shall so you know **REVIEW!**

Luna:you know what...never mind just,just no comment i don't even want to be a part of this(_walks away)_

Dawn:HEY! COME BACK HERE!(runs after her)Oh please review and i own nothing from Yugioh see ya laters!

**CHAPTER 2** **FIRST BLOOD?**

* * *

As the swarm of bats cleared there in the midst of the infestation stood a tall,brunette his hair was flat and thick against his head. Blue,icey,cold eyes,and lips turned up in a snarling position was the features plastered on his face.

All flinched away at the except Yami who looked as if he could care less about the frightning form towering in front of them.

"Hello Kaiba long time no see when's the last time i saw you?"Yami smirked not even bothering to look at Kaiba's pissed expression.

"Shut it Yami!The only reason i'm here is because i was assingned to show you to your classes and to be your escort around the school for the day."Kaiba said in a very disspleased tone as he started to calm himself."Who's this Yami?"Kaiba pointed toward the small look-alike cowering in fright behind Yami.

"This."Yami said pulling Yugi in front of himself."This is my younger brother this is an old..._friend_ of mine Seto Kaiba."He told his brother.

"This little weakling is** your** brother!He look's like he could hardly handle a small,fluffy kitten by himself!"Kaiba burst out laughing at the smaller version of Yami.

Yugi felt upset by the way Kaiba laughed at him,Yami feeling the emotions Yugi gave off immeadiatly gave Kaiba a death glare.

Kaiba soon stopped laughing as another came through the doors of the school.

He looked sorta like Ryou but his white hair was wilder,and his skin even more pale(even more so than a regular vampire).His expression was full of hate and his dark,violet eyes filled with rage.

He also wore a black trench although he looked much like Ryou there was a few diffrences like how Ryou's thoughts full of nothing but pure and good willed intentions,his eyes a light brown only held sweet thoughts and innocence.

Then the darker looking one spoke his voice deeper and lower then Ryou's.

"Kaiba quit slacking off and-"He was cut off as Kaiba yelled.

"Bakura i know i have a short amount of time but the least you could do is leave this matter be,and help for the time being."Kaiba's eyes narrowed at snarled at Kaiba the two glaring daggers at the neither of them made a move to attack instead they turned back toward the group of newcomers.

"Come on."Kaiba lead the group down the halls showing them the necessary points of the school that they would need to remember such as the court yard,cafeteria,gym,and all other rooms like the student body meeting room and any other sort of club the school walls contained.

After about 30 minutes they had seen all the main parts of the school but they were on their own with finding their own classe.

"Well shouldn't we get going?"Ryou asked brushing a strand of silvery,white hair out of his face.

"Yeah i just want to check something"Yugi said as he pulled out his phone as the screen flashed alerting him he received a new text.

It read (meet up at sun down don't b late.Y)_Looks like were on for another hunt_.Yugi though

"well see ya guys i have to meet with Yami.I'll meet with you befor school okay."Yugi said waveing as he ran off to meet Yami out in thier usual hunting grounds,his friends all gave him a friendly smile before he disappered from sight.

"So were do you guys want to head?"Ryou asked everyone eles who didn't have any plans.

"Well i have ta run guys i'm just gonna look around some more."Joey said as he walked off in the oppisite direction.

"See ya Joey!"Marik and Ryou shouted to thier friend.

As Joey walked down the halls he found himself face to face with Kaiba who bumped straight into Joey causeing him to stumble backwards.

"Hey!Whatch were your going you moron!"Joey said as he picked himself up and stalked away in a raged motion.

Never had heared anyone talk down to him that found this new little mutt a fiesty one he would enjoy this then he turned to find a small green book no dout this belonged to his little mutt.

He picked up the book knowing this would come in handy with his tameing of the wild then set off knowing this would be a fun little challenge.

He enjoyed a challenge especily one of this caliber,he smirked at the thought.

* * *

Dawn:Well it seems i have come to a close-

Luna:Finally!

Dawn:4 this chapter XD

Luna:well so much for my hopes

Dawn:relax i may put in some lemon

Luna:Ypu better or eles(holds a knife behind her back innocently)

Dawn:Or eles what...

Luna:Oh you'll see you'll see HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!

Dawn:Okay...Well we'll see about that(holds a gun behind her back)Oh we also have hit our 1000 words YAY! i'm doing a truth or dare it will be either Naruto or Yugioh so send some reviews with truth or dares please bey!


	3. Chapter 3 We Meet At Last

Dawn:Hey there it's me with another vamp high chapter yeah i know your so happy to see me cause i got a new chapter and in this one Atem and Yugi finally meet! Yeah i'm excited too ^^

Luna:Yeah about that i'm so uninterested that i'll just go ahead and leave now kk bye-

Dawn:Hold up now what if i told you that they would fall in love or something along those lines.

Luna:You thinking what i'm thinking-

Dawn& Luna: FAKE-OUT MAKE-OUT! HOARY!

Dawn:we're such geniuses!

Luna:I must admit you have your moments(high fives each other)

Dawn:We don't get along often but when we do miracles happen well hope you like what ya read! But one more thing this chapter they really don't know each other so maybe no making out this chapter just a warning.^^

* * *

CHAPTER 3 WE MEET AT LAST

The sun had finally set it's setting rays across the floor boards.

"Well Yami time for school,come on lazy get your ass up we don't need to be late the first day it is the most important as they say."Yugi ranted on as Yami got up and headed to the bathroom. When Yami entered he locked the door and snickered when Yugi started to beat on the door rapidly.

"Get out of there!"Yugi shouted.

"No way i need to do my hair."Yami laughed as Yugi groaned.

"But you always take for ever!"Yugi whined loudly.

"I know that's why i got here first!"Yami laughed even louder.  
Yugi knowing that when ever Yami had to do his hair it took at least an hour tops.

"Well i have no need for any kinds gel because i have my natural good looks instead of false beauty see ya i'm getting an early start and head to school."Yugi shouted through the door.

"Well you do that then school doesn't start for like an hour any ways."Yami shouted over the loud noise of his hair drier.

* * *

As Yugi pulled up to the school he saw a the familiar sight of his friend Ryou's car.

"Looks like they car pooled,although it might be nice if they were responsible enough to get their own drivers license but as long as its not my car they're using i'm fine with it."Yugi thought. Stepping out of the car Yugi quickly dug through his bag and retrieved his class list.

"Let's see I've got room 103 for my first class. I hope i Yami doesn't take too long on his hair."Yugi sighed his brother was to much of a fashion diva he would never go out of the house if his hair wasn't perfect,he even carried around hair-spray,hair-gel,and numerous types of styling accessories he never leaves without some type of hair product. At least he cares about something other then all the dueling. Yugi started to walk up the stairs to the school when he saw a blur of colors disappear around the corner.

"Huh? Wasn't there-never mind"Yugi thought aloud,he pushed open the door and headed to his assigned locker. He spotted the back of a very familiar blonde.

"Hey Joey!"Yugi shouted running towards his friend,along with Ryou and Marik too.

"Do you guys want to head to the class?"Yugi smiled.

"Sure,but were's Yami?"Joey asked.

"He's doing his hair,"Yugi sighed again.

"Man he's way to obsessive he needs to let up a little he could go without all that gel."Ryou laughed.

"Yeah he could but he won't you know how he is once he sets his mind on it there's no turning back,you know"Yugi said as everyone started to laugh.

"Well let's go come on we wanna see the class yug!"Joey shouted as the group started to head to their designated classroom.

"K i'm coming!"Yugi said,he started to follow the others but something caught his attention. He looked over and again he saw a small, blur of colors round the corner.'Wow that's so deja vo."Yugi though,he looked forward and saw his friends had gone ahead without him.'Great they left me that's a little cruel if ya ask me."Yugi thought with an inward sigh.

"Well if i'm gonna get there before the bell rings i might as well get walking."Yugi said out loud,he soon started to follow the many different signs leading him toward his destination,but as he walked in the empty hallway he felt as if someone was watching him. The feeling didn't feel hostile but something else, something he couldn't quite figure out. He walked on hoping the feeling would take a hint and get lost he felt quite uneasy,but the following stare kept well following. Soon Yugi turned to see there was nothing there."Umm hello? Is anyone there?"He asked but nothing answered back.'I guess i'm just imaging things.'Yugi thought.

But as soon as he turned back around the following sensation returned. Yugi gave up and kept on walking straight ahead trying to block out the feeling of being watched. Soon the feeling ceased as he turned a corner down a hall and finally arriving at room 103. He slowly opened the door to find an almost empty room except for his friends and someone he couldn't identify because they sat in the corner shrouded by the shadows that gently crept along the walls.

"Okay so you guys think it's real funny to leave me behind you've really done it now!"Yugi said in an eerie voice his eyes turning a dark, dark crimson, while he tilted his head slightly to the left.

"Uh w-we really d-didn't m-m-mean to Yug please stop that it's really freaky!"Joey said as all three of his friends trembled rapidly.

"No no this time i think you most defiantly need to learn how to treat a friend with respect."Yugi said his eyes narrowing while his pupils turned into black slits like those of a cats. He took two steps forward his neutral mouth turned into a wicked grin his fangs dripped with blood. Marik was shoved in front of the others.

"Oh c-come on Yugi y-you know it's n-not funny when you do that."Marik shuddered.

"I have no idea what you mean."Yugi said his grin growing wider then seemingly possible almost like a snake opening his jaws as wide as possible to swallow his paralyzed prey.

"Yugi came on now j-just c-c-calm down."Ryou stuttered.

"Fine."Yugi said his face returning totally normal as if nothing had happened, on his face a small friendly smile grew.

"W-well we'll just leave now bye."Joey said as the others backed slowly out of the room then turning into a full dash as they made their hasty exit. Behind him in the corner Yugi heard snickering. He turned to see a lookalike of him self stand in the corner, but he was tanned and more muscular than himself or his brother.

"Um hello."Yugi said to the lookalike.

"Hi my name is Atem it's very nice to meet you."Atem said as he stepped forward and held out his hand for Yugi to shake. Yugi blushed deeply unsure why but he seemed very trusting of Atem even though they had just meet.

"Uh i'm Yugi it's a pleasure to meet you too."Yugi said taking Atem's hand and shaking it gently.'wow he seems so nice'Yugi thought a little glad that he had gotten lost.

* * *

Dawn:Well they've meet now i can get to the love part.

Luna:You better well if you agree with my idea of them as a couple review and tell me. Bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4 Love Bites

Dawn:Well hey everyone i'm super exited to bring you the fourth chapter of vampire high! I never thought it would be this popular i wasn't expecting a single review but it turns out a few people like it.

**Luna:Well i'm not it's so stupid your a loser if you just sit around all day and write a fanfic.**

Dawn:Well your the one that reads them all.

**Luna:WHATEVER!**

_CrimsonKat:Well i think it's great that you enjoy writing miss Sai-chan! We do not own anything from yugioh enjoy!_

Dawn:HEY THAT"S MY LINE! ALSO ATENTION PLEASE MY FRIEND JEWLZ CLAIMS SHE WON'T READ YUGIOH I WAS HEART-BROKEN JEWLZ YOU HEAR ME!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 LOVE BITES.**

Yugi sat and stared at the clock using his mind to force the clock to tick faster(unsuccessfully). Yugi was getting even more bored by every passing second. After Yugi had chatted with Atem and learned that they had shared many common interests. A bit later Joey,Ryou,and Marik had made their way back to the class and apologized the bell rang indicating the start of class. And that brings us to now, Yugi sat so bored that he started to doddle on the front of his notebook.

Finally the bell rang startling Yugi causing him to cut his wrist with his pen. 'Ugh you idiot your so stupid.'Yugi thought as black blood slowly welled up and pour down his pale arm.(_and my vampires have black blood in my story.)_

"Hey Yug ya coming or not ya gonna be late!"Joey called as he and the others got their books and bags.

"Sure i'll be there in a minute."Yugi called back as his friends nodded and headed to their next class. Yugi started to pick books and place them in his bag when he heard some footsteps behind him.

"Hey Yugi."Atem said with a friendly smile on his lips.

"Oh hey Atem."Yugi turned and smiled back his fangs gleaming even in the low light of the room.

"I see yoy haven't payed much attention in class and it's still the first day."Atem said picking up the note book Yugi had doddle on.

"Uh well i just zoned out a little ya know."Yugi blushed when Atem softly chuckled.

"Hey Yugi what class do you have next?"Atem asked handing Yugi his note book back.

"Um i have Mrs. Komagi room 337."Yugi said reading the crumbled scheduled."But i'm not sure where it is."He admitted shyly.

"That's okay i can show you that's the same class i'm grinned, but his smile soon turned to worry as he took Yugi's hand in his own."How'd you get cut?"Atem asked examining Yugi's wrist that was now dripping black.

"Well i kinda... cut myself with a pen on accident."Yugi whispered as his face flushed pink. Atem chuckled as a devious smile graced his lips, he pulled Yugi's wrist close to his face and licked the dark blood gently off his hand causing Yugi's face to burn crimson. A gesture such as this would be considered pretty, odd to someone else, but to Yugi he found this strangely, comforting. The two then headed to their next class each of them stealing a glance at the other when they weren't looking.

* * *

Meanwhile Marik,Ryou,and Joey had reached their lockers.

"Hey you guys did you see that guy Yugi was talking to?"Ryou asked the others while grabbing a few books from his locker.

"Yeah i did he looked a lot like Yugi but he was more tanned, you know for a vampire."Joey said closing his locker.

"Yeah, yeah he was taller and had these really dark, red eyes. He's kinda weird though he had this creepy smile, ya know i get this, this like feeling like he's up to something."Marik said."I just can't figure it out but he's so weird."

"Are you talking about Atem"Yami said appearing from behind them.

"Who's Atem?"They all asked at the same moment.

"I don't know much about him all i know is he's-"

"He's my cousin."Kaiba cut Yami off as he came up behind Joey.

"Well if he's anything like you i don't want him hangin around Yug."Joey glared at Kaiba while the others thought of another Kaiba around.

"I don't think you need to worry about that he's nothing like me. He's a bit manipulative and quite mischievous but other than that he is nice."Kaiba said ignoring Joey's look.

"Well if he's related to you i don't trust him, i wouldn't trust any one near you, except Mokuba he's a good kid and i'm hoping he stays that way."  
Yami said looking at his watch."You guys keep a close eye on Yugi and Atem i don't want them out of your sight for a second."

"I don't think it's right to interfere with your brothers life like that."Ryou said worried.

"Well i think we should i don't want Yugi to get hurt."Marik said picking up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. They all turned to leave nut before they could Kaiba spoke up.

"One more thing, mutt i found your stupid book in the hall so here."He said tossing Joey his book."Let's just say now you owe me one."Kaiba said walking off coolly.

"Who dose that arrogant bastard think he is talking to me like that!"Joey seethed, looking at the book and seeing it was the book he kept his deepest secrets.'God i can't believe i lost this he better not have read it'Joey mentally slapped himself silly for letting this out of his sight. The book with his most inner, and secretive thoughts, and his darkest, and most embarrassing secret the fact that he had a huge crush on Seto Kaiba himself. He found himself attracted to that guy because of how he stood up to everyone never afraid to speak his thoughts.'i just hope no one saw this i should get some kind of lock'Joey's face brighten to a pink.

* * *

After a few more classes Yugi had found out he had all his classes with Atem.

"Hey yugi do you want to come hunt with me tonight?"Atem asked

"Um s-sure"

'Wow he so hot. WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING!'Yugi was mentally slapping himself.

* * *

Dawn: Aaannnnd DONE well please review!^^


End file.
